Bakugan: Tech Brawlers
Bakugan: Tech Brawlers is a fanfictional season of Bakugan. It's an alternative of the anime version of BakuTech! Bakugan. It is followed by a sequel titled ''Bakugan Tech Brawlers - The Tavanel Cup''. Synopsis Not long after Dan & the Battle Brawlers saved the world from the evil Nomad Mechtogan Faction, a new breed of Bakugan have appeared around the world. These Bakugan have amazing techniques & they're referred to as Tech Bakugan. Those who use Tech Bakugan are known as Tech Brawlers. Right now, two brawlers, Harley & Raichi, both race to become the greatest Tech Brawlers of all time! Convert System The Convert System can enable different Tech Bakugan with this system to exchange parts made of different material, such as metal and plastic. Characters Team Dragaon Team Dragaon is the main protagonists of the series. * Harley Hinode (Original name: Harubaru Hinode) - Leader of Team Dragaon. He's also one of the "Best Eight" Pairs. He's a Pyrus Brawler. * Pyrus Flare Dragaon - Harley's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a dragon. ** Pyrus Gren Dragaon - Dragaon's next evolution. *** Pyrus Rise Dragaon - Dragaon's third evolution. * Haos Sechs Tavanel - Harley & Raichi's secondary Guardian Bakugan. * Raichi Kuronashi - Member of Team Dragaon & good friend of Harley. He's also one of the "Best Eight" Pairs. He's a Darkus Brawler. * Darkus Destroy Munikis - Raichi's Guardian Bakugan & rival of Flare Dragaon. Resembles a winged demon. ** Darkus Zero Munikis - Munikis' next evolution. *** Darkus Holo Munikis - Munikis' third evolution. * Haos Sechs Tavanel * Cole Griff - Member of Team Dragaon & Sho's younger brother. He's also one of the "Best Eight" Pairs. He's a Haos Brawler. * Haos Kilan Leoness - Cole's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a robotic liger. ** Haos Shield Leoness - Leoness' next evolution. * Darkus Gravi Norm - A secondary Bakugan used by Cole & Shawn. Resembles a large warrior. * Shawn Griff - Cole's older brother & member of Team Dragaon. He's also one of the "Best Eight" Pairs. He's a Ventus Brawler. * Ventus Van Falco - Shawn's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a falcon. ** Ventus Tri Falco - Falco's next evolution. * Darkus Gravi Norm BakuThieves The BakuThieves are the main antagonists of the series. * Zakuro - The main antagonist & leader of the BakuThieves. He's also one of the "Best Eight" Pairs. He's a Darkus Brawler. * Darkus Dio Sivac - Zakuro's Guardian Bakugan. ** Savac - An evil deity that's released by Dio Sivac. * Darkus Bone Skulls - Zakuro's secondary Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a bony quadruped. * Darkus Seis Tavanel - Zakuro's third Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a demonic centaur. * BB - A mysterious Brawler who serves as a double agent for the BakuThieves & calls Raichi his leader. * Pumpkey - A BakuThief who's very afraid of Zakuro. He's also one of the "Best Eight" Pairs. He's a Subterra Brawler. * Subterra Gran Panzer - Pumpkey's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a robotic fortress. * Catol - A BakuThief who shows obedience to Zakuro. He is very cruel & shows no mercy against opponents. He's also one of the "Best Eight" Pairs. He's a Pyrus Brawler. * Pyrus Hammer Cannon - Catol's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a robot with a large hammer sticking out of his torso. * P-Man - Real name Hanmyou Pikko; a mysterious & masked member of the BakuThieves. She's also one of the "Best Eight" Pairs. Rare Bakugan Hunters These Brawlers are competitors in the Tech Bakugan Coliseum but have the utmost goal of capturing rare & elusive Bakugan. * Sham - A Haos Brawler. * Haos Blan Shoult - Sham's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a dragon humanoid. * Shachi - An Aquos Brawler who is a Rare Bakugan Hunter. He's also one of the "Best Eight" Pairs. * Aquos Killer Volca - Shachi's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles an orca whale. * Hyou - A Subterra Brawler & Shachi's partner. He's also one of the "Best Eight" Pairs. * Subterra Zak Jaguard - Hyou's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a feline humanoid. Shadow Sanjushi A trio of ninjas & the newest rival team to face Team Dragaon. * Karashina - A member of Shadow Sanjushi & a Darkus Brawler. * Darkus Borg Mahisas - Karashina's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a scorpion. * Jinza - A member of Shadow Sanjushi & a Haos Brawler. * Haos Well Garrou - Jinza's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a wolf. * Tohga - A member of Shadow Sanjushi & a Subterra Brawler. * Subterra Acro Gezard - Tohga's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a lizard. * Master Jyou - Also known as Mr. Up; master of the Shadow Sanjushi & Master Shimo's rival. He's a Pyrus Brawler. He's an Aquos Brawler. * Pyrus Kachia Gell - Master Jyou's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Bakugan Dojo Members * Hono Moetaro - The master of Bakugan games. * Master Shimo - Also known as Mr. Down; the teacher of Harley & Raichi. He's the one who gave Harley & Raichi their Guardian Bakugan. He's an Aquos Brawler. * Aquos Butta Gill - Master Shimo's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a winged sea serpent. * Quilt - Master Shimo's master; an Aquos Brawler who looks like a 10-year-old boy but is actually 150 years old. * Aquos Saint Aqua - Quilt's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a three-headed sea serpent. * Tatsuma - A young Aquos Brawler. * Aquos Gif Ginryu - Tatsuma's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a dragon humanoid. * Aquos Twin Doubrew - Tatsuma's second Guardian Bakugan. Resembles two dragons in one. Tech Bakugan Colisseum Competitors * Harou Kido - Also known as Haro Dodgy, Harou is the champion of the Tech Bakugan Coliseum. He's also one of the "Best Eight" Pairs. He's a Pyrus Brawler. * Pyrus G-Garuda - Harou's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a garuda. * Albino - Harou's brawling partner. * Houhou - One of the "Best Eight" Pairs. * V-Tarou - Houhou's brawling partner, & one of the "Best Eight" Pairs. * Rio - One of the "Best Eight" Pairs. * Yuma '- Rio's brawling partner & one of the "Best Eight" Pairs. Minor Competitors * 'Atra - A brawny Haos Brawler who likes wearing in a Viking style. ** Haos Gigan Taures - Atra's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a minotaur. * Ankylo * Arson * Batten * Cargo * Dahn * Douke * Gelnika * Gunso * Jirenma * Johnny * Jumper * Karasu * Lucaro * Maneko * Metals Kong * Mummy Blood * Noppo Jejyo * Onibi * Orochi - A Subterra Brawler. ** Subterra Gavli Anacon - Orochi's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a serpent. * Paon * Pyonaref * Raiden Minade * Rikera * Scaffy * Schickten * Simpson * Shimli * Strassbuoy * Suneo * Tabitt * Tooyama * Uomasa Other Characters * Jinda * Gumito - A young Pyrus Brawler who refers to Raichi as her master. * Pyrus Flame Eagle - Gumito's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles an eagle. * Master Odore - A Ventus Brawler. * Ventus Win Domill - Master Odore's Guardian Bakugan. * Master Grizz - A Subterra Brawler. * Subterra Hugger Dogma - Master Grizz's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a bear humanoid. * Shade of Odos * Darkus Dagger Odos * "Zakuro" * Darkus Sis Tavanel Unknown Tech Bakugan * Aquos Dive Fujoe Episodes # A New Kind of Brawl Notes * Category:Series Category:Bakugan Seasons Category:Bakugan: Tech Brawlers